When things go better than planned
by Marziie
Summary: As Lux started making her way out of bed an arm snuck around and rooted her in place back close to the muscular arms of Talon. "Going already?" He murmured in a husky voice, eyes still closed.


_'Talon..'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'I...Lo...'_

The blade's shadow stirred in his sleep.

Which was found amusing by a particular Demacian mage. She can't help but smile as she snuggled closer to the assassin still careful not to wake him up.

She looked up softly caressing stray hairs away from the Noxian's face. It went peaceful after his involuntary action earlier which made it more alluring to Lux. The sun was well on its way in the middle of the sky but in times like this the couple couldn't careless but they were needed to cut their meeting shorter than usual today.

As Lux started making her way out of bed an arm snuck around and rooted her in place back close to the muscular arms of Talon.

"Going already?" He murmured in a husky voice, eyes still closed.

"It's that time again." She chimed smiling helplessly. "Garen still hasn't been laying off since the last mission I returned late to."

He groaned. "It would seriously be easier if you tell him you know he's seeing my sister."

"As much as I want to, I can't do that, and when I do imply something of that nature he evades it fully and his image of being gullible helps his cause." Lux shrugged at the memory. "He's been more strict with this _sibling bonding_ meeting lately but rest assured he doesn't have a clue as to where or how I'm spending most of my free time off " She tapped a soft finger on top of the resting man's nose in which he simply opened an eye to her.

"Fine." He took her hand to place tenderly on his cheek and placing a small kiss on her palm before letting it go and getting up.

Lux blushed at the gesture as he smirked. She glared up at him proceeding to make her preparations to start the day.

_

"Ready!" Lux chimed as she hopped her way towards Talon out the door of the room they rented the night before.

Pulling her cloak up for her, Talon closed the door leading the way down to the main room of the inn.

"I think we still have time to squeeze in a quick brunch! What do you say?" The blonde looked up hoping to spend a little more time with the Noxian.

"Sure" he nodded making his way towards an empty table at the inn's diner but before he could sit he saw an alarming sight by the stair case he and Lux just descended from.

They caught a glimpse of the red hair of the eldest Du Couteu sister despite being hidden in a cloak and the alarming built of the man just behind her. Talon made haste in taking a seat and pulling down Lux to do the same.

"Seeing Kat is one thing but Garen as well." Talon whispered.

"I didn't even know Garen actually took day offs! And to a far neutral ground too. Guess this means we have a bit more time before i leave!" Lux smiled pleased.

"Or.. we can have until tomorrow."

The demacian gave him a quizzical look before her eyes grew in realization "are you saying I should go talk to them?"

"Knowing you know about them will have Garen dancing on your good side, and cut back those ridiculous sibling bonding or whatever, he's obviously spending great time with a sibling already anyway. And... I don't mind the swap."

Lux narrowed her eyes, fighting the blood rush to her cheeks but failing. "It would be an advantage plus I could make up an excuse as to why I would want to postpone our meeting! We are a bit far from Demacia, and he can't possibly say no in this situation".

Talon nodded in encouragement, "Alright, I'll be waiting at the front. We can't have him see you with someone. We'll get breakfast elsewhere." And with that, The couple turned to the opposite directions to carry out their little plan.

Lux made sure she looked like she just got there and accidentally bumped into her older brother making an extra effort to give a surprised look at Katarina.

Talon then mentally apologized to Kat for making her into a collateral damage as he watched the scene unfold from a hidden place.

After a few more moments, Luxanna made her way outside smiling brightly in search for the assassin.  
"Did it work?" He suddenly appeared when she got close to a dark alley.

She grinned turning to him "Better, I got two more days off!" The blonde then threw herself to the man giving him a kiss that would not end anytime soon.


End file.
